Euchre is a game played using conventional playing cards. Each game is traditionally played to a score of ten, requiring players to keep track of the score during play and is updated after each hand. Furthermore, one suit is selected as trump for each hand requiring the players to remember which suit is trump for each hand.
While it is usually not necessary to remind players what suit is designated trump for a given hand, there are often times during play when a player forgets, does not hear, or was not paying attention while trump was designated. To speed play and avoid both embarrassment to the heedless player and upsetting the other players, it is desirable to provide a visual marker showing all players the current trump suit.